Colonel Muska
Colonel Muska was a human colonel and the main antagonist of the film Castle in the Sky. He has the dubious honor of being one of the few truly evil villains created by Miyazaki. He is a colonel whose goal is to take over Laputa using the largest aetherium crystal. It is also revealed that he is biologically related to Sheeta, as his full name is Romuska Palo Ul Laputa ("Ul" meaning "ruler" in Laputian). He was voiced by Minori Terada in Japanese and Mark Hamill in the English version. Appearance Muska has a brown hair and black eyes he wear a glass and brown suit and white scarf and brown pants. Film In the beginning he is seen with Sheeta, and with his men when Dola and her gang attacked the airship. He was knocked out by Sheeta with a glass bottle, and she retakes her aetherium ("volucite" in the original Japanese) crystal necklace. He later reappears after Sheeta and Pazu return to the surface through a hill enterance. He has a word with the General about "''Convincing" ''Sheeta into cooperating, and blaming the General's militia for allowing the information to get to Dola, and states "as a government official I"m in charge of you!". He meets Sheeta again and informs her that Pazu is safe (in the dungeon, and lying about being treated as royalty), He then takes her down into the cellar and shows a robot with the same emblem as her crystal necklace and tells her the same technology that Laputa used to dominate the world, and makes her think he's trying to stop it. He then threatens her to cooperate and uses her true name to show he knows the truth. His plan worked when he and Sheeta tells Pazu that they'll do it without him, as Sheeta tearfully leaves, he gives Pazu two golden doubloons to bid him farewell. He then tells the General that it will take time, but did not realized when Sheeta had said the words brought the robot to life. Amazed, he then started mentioning the ancient writings then started demanding to know the answer of how she activated the stone. He notices the robot attacked his men and was in awe on the power, he was attacked by the robot and flees. Later on, it was revealed it was him who leaked to the pirates on the Militias workings but cutting off the general's phone line. After the damage he and his agents had found the dropped crystal, and uses it to locate Laputa. When they found the cloud containing Laputa, he used the crystal for safe passage, and landed The Goliath on the area where the treasure hoard. using the militia's greed as a distraction, he then tries to find the heart of Laputa, but also capturing Sheeta discovered in the area to open the doors, he double crosses his fellow agents when they reach the scientific part of Laputa where metallic squares are shifting leaving them to their deaths. As He and Sheeta explore the Royal passage to the gigantic Atherium Crystal. Muska then notices that roots and vines dominate the area, furiously even the marshes surrounds the control panel. He then reveals to be a kin of Sheeta who refers her ancestors as cowards and fools to leave Laputa crumbling to ruin. He then uses the control panel to take out the General who had served his purpose and kills him. Muska then bring the robots to life to attack the survivors. Sheeta stops him and takes the crystal from him, Muska had found Sheeta in the thrown room, he was agitated by Sheeta's naive nature on how the world will work, and tells her that he'll find a way to restore it's order, and shots her hair off. He was caught off guard by Pazu, and calls off his bluff and threatens Sheeta. When he agrees to give them time to talk terms, Pazu and Sheeta recites the Destruction spell. Blinded by the light Muska heads west only to fall to his death over the sea. Trivia * Muska is shown to be a government agent based on either European or even nineteenth century officials. * He is shown to be power mad and dangerous as shown in his nature when he reached to Laputa. * His voice Actor Mark Hamill is noted for being Joker in the 1992 Batman series, when he cackles during the Robot attack he uses his Joker Laugh. * Colonel Muska is almost as dark as a lot of Disney villains. * The 1989 voiced by Jeff Winkless and 2003 is voiced by Mark Hamill. * His design is similar to Peter Dickenson from the 1982's flight of Dragons. * He is similar to Scar, courtesy of being a kin to Sheeta and using deceit to get what he wanted to be king, even like Scar uses the Militia as a means to an end, as Scar used the Hyenas. Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Studio Ghibli characters Category:Military characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Royalty Category:Colonels Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first